


Love Me Not.

by taywritings



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywritings/pseuds/taywritings
Summary: Kiribaku & Kamisero au where Bakugou & Kirishima try to set up Denki & Sero together, yet some feelings may arise during this time period!





	Love Me Not.

As soon as Denki arrived to the park with his friends, he chatted along with them and noticed a familiar face playing basketball by the courts. 

He turned around that way to see that it was the ‘cute guy’ he had seen at the store the previous week before. 

His heart rate had gone up by now and he was a blushing mess. Denki turned around to Mina panicking and replied by saying,  
“ Mina, it’s the guy from the store I told you about the other day! What do I do “

Mina gave him a look of confusion and scanned the park until she found a guy playing basketball.

“That guy? Well, go talk to him! You can do it Denki just start a normal conversation like you would to us”

Denki frowned,

“Like I would to you guys?? I’ve known u guys since elementary school and I’ve only seen this guy”

Mina scoffed & replied with,

“ Fine, i’ll go with you but your taking up my time talking to Uraraka over there so let’s go”

“ Oh thank god, you have time to spend with your ‘girlfriend’ later on” Denki said.

Mina blushed & punched Denki on the arm softly.

“She’s not my girlfriend... hurry up”

Both Denki and Mina walked over to the courts and Denki froze in his tracks as he was watching the guy play basketball.

“Yo, sorry to bother you but my friend here thinks your cute” Mina said casually.

“ Mina what the hell, u can’t just say th- anyways uh h-hey!” Denki said changing his tone as he looked to see the cute guy standing there holding a basketball in his hands.

“Hi! You’re the dude I saw last week right?”

Sero said looking at him and smiling.

“Y-yeah I umm don’t think we’ve gotten a proper introduction but the names Kaminari”

Denki replied scratching the back of his neck nervously and giving a half grin.

“Sero, wow I thought i’d never see the guy who I thought was cute ever again”

Sero said & chuckled a bit as Denki felt his cheeks go red.

“I-uhh thanks” 

“Well i’ll leave you two alone! My name is Mina by the way nice meeting you and be nice to Sero, Denki!”

Mina replied as she headed back to the group. Sero nodded & waved bye as he turned back to Denki and asked him a question.

“Do you play?”

“Play what?” Denki replied.

“Basketball”

“ Oh, sometimes just for fun. I’m not really that good though”

“Yeah ? Well you never know, one day you might just beat me at it. “ Sero said in a flirtatious tone.

Denki blushed & nodded then replied with,

“In that case, bring it on cute boy”

—————

Kirishima was on the playground acting childish again until he saw Denki finally interacting with his ‘soulmate’, as Kirishima likes to say it, and grinned.

“Score! Thanks Mina for doing partial work”

“Partial? More like all, I got him interacting with the guy he likes” Mina replied.

Kirishima pouted & laughed a bit. He then headed up to the slides until he heard someone behind him scoff.

“This is childish Kirishima, why do you play on these things again?”

Bakugou said out of curiousity.

“Because it’s fun and age has no limits to being mature or not” Kirishima replied and placed both of his hands on his hips and gave a ‘proud look’ on his face while grinning with his eyes closed.

Bakugou walked up towards where Kirishima was & said,

“Hmm, are you sure about that ?” 

By now, Bakugou was inches away from Kirishima’s face, little did they know the slide was right behind them.

Kirishima nodded & slowly opened his eyes, getting flustered as he saw that Bakugou was staring down at him and was right in front of him. 

“I-uhh umm”

Kirishima replied & stepped away from him, biting his lip until he stepped in the wrong spot and tripped, looking back to see that the slide was behind him.

Bakugou panicked and caught Kirishima by his hand, holding him up to prevent him from getting hurt.

Kirishima was still in shock until he saw his hand and Bakugou’s together for a while after the trip. He blushed even more,

“T-thank you”

Bakugou nodded & replied by saying,

“Don’t go tripping on me now”

As he rose his eyebrow and gave what had seemed to be a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my Twitter @kirieijirous & check my pinned for more updates about this AU and see how it all started! :)


End file.
